


Deep Into The Rabbit's Hole

by FineappleQueen, writingisnotmystrongpoint



Series: In the Holiday Mood [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Cottontail-skeleton, Easter, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Marking, Marks, Mating mark, Nonconsensual marking, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisnotmystrongpoint/pseuds/writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: Red is a rabbit hunter but when following a track of leftover carrots he falls down a hole and into the easter bunny’s lair. Sans is trying to get some rest after his busy job of egg hiding but is having trouble falling asleep as it's a very tiring job indeed.Maybe Red could help this skeletal-cottontail to bed?(Sidetracked AU, not the same AU as the christmas one but still Holiday themed.)





	Deep Into The Rabbit's Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's past Easter butt fuck it, have some tail Red.
> 
> Also check out our patreon: https://www.patreon.com/EughCooties

Early spring mornings when the dew settled on grass and the sun was just starting to warm everyone up, was one of the best feelings there were. Listening to the birds chirp away, an arm slung out his window as he drove to his first job of the day, was as peaceful as Red could get. He had his phone set to silent, tossed carelessly into the passenger seat along with a bag of fresh apples from the market, knowing it would work well for his job, even if it didn’t he had various other options. He hummed when finally pulling down a road, into a nice neighborhood filled with two story houses and large yards, white picket fences, the whole shebang. 

Sneering at the sight, the large skeletal monster rolled his eyes, knowing full well that each of these homes were just ploys. People loved to pretend, playing house, acting like everything was fine. Mainly it was the housewives in these types of communities he had a problem with, when they called upon him, loving to watch him work, and invite him in for a drink or two for his ‘hard work’. Then one thing led to another… and well, he was known to be a homewrecker. Huffing, the large monster searched impatiently for the address he was supposed to get to, finding it near the end of the street. 

Pulling up to the house, he slowed to a park and looked it over. He found it to be just like any other home, a farce put up with shiny lights and a mowed lawn. Turning off the engine, and checking his phone one last time he proceeded to put it into the glovebox and grab the bag of apples and the other bag he left on his seat. The monster got out of his car, stretching for a moment and grumbling softly as he walked up the rock path in the middle of the lawn, ringing the doorbell when he reached the large oak door, hearing a soft pitter patter of feet before the door was opened to reveal a middle aged woman, as he expected, who smiled up at him. She wore a white buttoned up blouse and skinny jeans that didn’t quite suit her.

The human woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and greeted him with a manner he was far too familiar with, “Hello, you must be Red, the rabbiter right?” She leaned against the doorframe, batting her eyelashes. Trying too hard for his tastes, but he was here for the job first, he could deal with her later.

With a soft tone he usually reserved for this job alone he gave a sweet toothy smile, “yes i am, mrs. collins was i’?” He leaned forward slightly, taking his time to look her over, finding nothing special. “i ‘ear ya’ve been ‘aving a rabbit problem in yer garden?” he hummed out, voice low and sultry, watching her droop at the tone. 

“Oh, I have. It’s been terrible, my husband has been trying too hard to catch the darn thing, but we can’t catch it in the act.” She sighed, looking back into her house. “He’s been too busy with work to try to catch it any longer so I opted to call in a professional. I hear you’re quite… enamored and well equipped for the job.” She glanced at the bags in the monsters hands, “Oh, Pardon me, come right in, the kitchen is over here.” taking a few steps back she headed into the kitchen, looking back to see Red closing the door behind him and following.

“‘m well prepared, ‘course. glad ta be o’ service ta such a fine young woman like yerself.” he casually threw out, finding the words to come out smoothly. They did the job anyhow as the woman swooned and leaned against the counter. 

“I’d hardly call myself young, but thank you. It isn’t often you find a monster like yourself to be so charming.” Not many liked to be around people like her anyway; Red just wasn’t picky. 

Putting the bags up on the counter, he decided to leave that comment be, hoping putting up with her would win him some brownie points. He chuckled, turning his head away to look around the kitchen and roll his eyes, “so why don’ ya show me ta tha garden an’ i’ll set tha traps doll?” He purred, turning back to the woman who nodded eagerly.

“Right this way, I’m glad you got here so quickly, and so early in the morning. You beat the sun at least.” Mrs. Collins beckoned him over to the back sliding glass door, opening it and showing Red the large backyard. Owning quite a bit of property, her backyard flowed right back into the forest with a creek in view. A beautiful property owned by not so beautiful people, it made Red’s soul clench. 

“The garden is to your left right over here, I’ve been working on it for a few years now, and only now have we been getting rodent problems. It has to be a rabbit too, because it’s been going for the carrots specifically.” shaking her head she walked over to her garden, letting the large monster follow again. “How long do you think it will take to catch the rabbit?” She asked, crouching down to look over her carrots. 

Sighing, Red thought for a moment, “a few days a’ tha most, i need ta set tha bait and le’ tha rabbit get used ta i’ ‘fore i can add tha trap. easiest way ta trap ‘em.” Red crouched next to the woman and winked at her. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” She smiled and glanced over to Red, “I can treat you to some lemonade before you leave today if you would like, it shouldn’t take too long to set the bait right?” She hummed, elbowing Red a little.

He twitched some, and gave a forced smile himself, “tha’d be perfec’, thank ya doll.” He stood up, wiping his jeans off, knowing he was bound to get some more grass stains in them anyway. “i’ll go ‘head an’ cut up tha apples, set the leftovers in tha fridge for ya. easy access.” He hummed, letting the woman take him back inside so he could continue doing his job. At this point, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to stay longer than he needed, not feeling in the mood to deal with this woman any longer than he had to. He’d plan it by ear, if he could seeing as he didn’t quite have any. 

The older woman busied herself upstairs, not that Red wanted to know what she was doing, he just hurried and cut the apples into small squares, putting most into a container Mrs. Collins had given him and taking the rest back outside, glancing over the garden slowly as he methodically set up the apple slices, taking a few more seconds than needed but something had caught his eye. 

Red stood slowly, squinting his eyes and raising a brow bone when seeing a carrot down near the creek. Humming, he looked back to the glass door and then to the carrot, sauntering over to where it laid. When reaching the carrot, he picked it up slowly with a frown, noticing not bites taken out of it. He looked up and around, half chuckling when seeing another carrot in the distance, about a yard away. The large monster walked over to it, noticing the same thing again, another carrot with no bite taken out of it. At this point he was almost sure there outta be some kids around, playing a prank on the poor Collins. 

Looking around, he figured perhaps the kids left a trail, and sure enough there was another few carrots he could track, not picking up them as he needed to find his way back, but still following them deeper and deeper into the forest, slowly becoming confused. Wondering what the hell anyone would be doing out here this deep in the forest, but he didn’t have too much time to question as Red fell with a shrill scream, down a hidden hole and knocking the breath right out of him when he hit the floor in what felt like ages later. 

Laying flat on his back, Red took a few deep breaths, shakily sitting up and wincing as his skull throbbed. Feeling the back of his skull, feeling a nice new crack in the back of his skull he cursed and slammed his fist into the floor. He looked up and saw nothing, no light, he couldn’t make out much except in front of him where a faint light shined. Red growled, staggering as he tried to stand, pissed at himself for not looking where he had been going, too focused on the fucking carrot trail. If he ever found who made such a baited trail he would fuck them up.

For now he blinked blearily and leaned heavily onto the wall, trying to reach the exit of the cavern he had fallen into. Reaching outside, he didn’t find much out of the ordinary at first, till he took a double take, limping back and blinking again, noticing the trees were… getting taller all of a sudden. They grew before his eyes, taller and larger and Red felt the back of his skull again, groaning at the crack, thinking it was causing him to hallucinate. The monster fell to the floor for a moment, sitting back against the cavern entrance, finding that it too had grown… or that he had shrunk.

Groaning Red began rubbing his face, “fuckin’ hell… this ‘as gotta be a dream… yeah fuck, i’m dreaming, just a weird dream.” He blinked and looked up and around, noticing it was brighter out, the sun was just overhead and blaring down, through the branches at the trees, right overhead. It felt too real to be a dream, he ended up looking down at his hands, counting each phalange, and then patting himself down to try and find his phone as he began to realize he might now be dreaming after all. 

With a frustrated huff the large monster remembered that he had left his phone waiting in his truck, and he had no way of getting back. The cavern he climbed out of was more like a bit of a cliff now. He kicked a pebble next to him and looked around, trying to find some other way back when he saw a spot of orange out of the corner of his eye. The blasted carrot trail. Growling he stomped his way over to the carrot, only to find a few others nearby, leading right up to something peculiar. 

A small door in a tree side, hidden by a large overgrown root. Red squinted and slowly walked closer, seeing there was a sign on the door. 

‘Do Not Disturb.’ 

Red raised a brow bone, “do not disturb my ass, the hell‘s goin’ on ‘ere?” He huffed, tip toeing closer to the door and turning the little knob, opening it with a slight creak.

\---

Coming home after the longest and most exhausting few days of his life felt like near on heaven. Being drained from porting place to place, hiding eggs upon eggs would normally have been an easy task for someone like him. He was born to be the Easter Bunny, and born to bring cheer to kiddos around the world. Unfortunately for him, he got a little rowdier than he should have and had a few drinks before the big night which resulted in the sloppiest job of his career, making his younger brother berate him and lecture him the whole day after, and to level the hatch he took it out on some poor old ladies garden. 

Also unfortunate for that old lady, he found that he actually liked her garden carrots, stealing most of them to take home. In hindsight he wasn’t the brightest Easter bunny around, as he hadn’t gotten much sleep after the big night, and still couldn’t sleep now. With a large sigh and a bit of tossing and turning he ended up laying flat on his back, staring up at the wooded ‘roof’ of his home. With nothing to do, and with his brother gone for awhile, the skeletal cottontail reached down and grabbed a carrot, finally munching on something for the day. Closing his eyes he continued munching on his stolen treat, lost in his mind and too dazed out to hear the soft creaking coming from the doorway. Or the soft growl afterwards, thinking he was about to fall asleep with a little less than half a carrot shoved into his mouth when suddenly something was pinning him to the bed and growling louder, shaking him.

“i said who tha fuck are ya? ‘ere am i ya fuckin’ bastard, ‘m talkin’ ta ya.” The cottontail opened his eyes wide with a gasp, kicking his feet up to try and get out from under… a mini monster? Well not so mini as the monster was able to tower over him and keep him pinned down and trapped. His mind short circuited, from the lack of sleep and full belly. He was shook again, his soul picking up as the monster continued growling, expecting an answer.

The other shook his head rather quickly, hands gripping the monster’s wrists, still trying to move him off, “b-better question is who are you? you’re in my h-house.” The trapped cottontail wheezed out, trying to figure out how a monster got into his home. He gasped softly, watching as the flannel wearing monster bared his sharp teeth and pressed down on him further and slowly sized him up, and then glanced at the carrots on his bed.

With a growing grin and a full on chuckle the monster looked back down at him, “ya’ve been the lil’ guy stealin’ all them carrots a’ tha collin’s house. yer trail led me straight ta ya sweethear’. ain’t ta smar’ there are ya?” He huffed out, smirking as the smaller squirmed under him and whimpered. He just noticed the floppy ears upon the other and frowned, figuring at first he had just been another skeleton monster like himself. He reached forward to feel up the soft ears, confusion running across his face.

The cottontail however gasped when he himself looked over to the carrots, facepalming himself when figuring out how this monster found him, and may have accidentally fallen down his rabbit hole. “l-look, i can send ya back, a-and i won’t take any more carrots. ya have my word, it’s just been hard lately, i needed a light snack, try an get some rest somehow.” He gulped, trying to reason with the seemingly violent monster. 

His face flushed some when the larger touched his ear, voice trembling as he continued to try and get the monster off of him. “please, i-it’ll just take a second! ya can be back in no time an’ i won’t be in your hare any longer.” he gulped, watching the monster stiffen on top of him.

“y’ ain’t gotta tell me twice, but…” The larger smirked, “i ain’t ever seen another monster like ya before, an’ some weird shit’s goin’ on aroun’ ‘ere…” he trailed on. “if i’s tha easy ta take me back, then maybe i shoul’ stay a lil’ longer hmm?” he reached up carefully to touch the other ear, watching the smaller monster as his face lit up and he trembled at the soft scratches and touches on his ears. 

“s-stay? for what? there isn’t anything happening around these parts…” He gulped, “you’re just a fucking pervert who snuck into my house, a-and started groping me.” he didn’t stop him either though, he could have, but his hands felt as if they were glued to the bed, actually enjoying the more softer touches.

He heard the monster above him growl lightly and let out a soft chuckle, “ain’t lookin’ like ya wan’ me ta leave doll.” He leaned down further, grinning at the cottontail, “ya know, someone shoul’ punish ya fer stealin’ from tha helpless ol’ lady. i think i’m tha man fer the job. coul’ probably ‘elp wit’ tha lil’ sleepin’ problem o’ yers too if ya let me, lil’ rabbit.” He hummed as the smaller eased up under him, eyes drifting lidded as he continued playing sweetly with his white and blue tinted, soft floppy ears. 

“wha’s yer name, er shoul’ i keep callin’ ya ‘rabbit’?” 

“i don’t see how that’s important… ya shouldn’t even be staying here, i need ta take ya home…”

“nah, ya see, i ain’t about ta pass up an… opportunity like this.” He hummed while looking over the rabbit once more, calming down some when seeing how pliant the other was getting underneath him. “le’s try this again. tell me yer name lil’ rabbit, an’ i’ll get ya off with a warnin’.” He sat up, trying to figure this smaller monster out. He wondered for a moment if he was hallucinating still, but once more couldn’t believe that to be true, this was just too real. From the quickening, soft breaths coming from the small monster, to the light soft feel of the floppy ears upon his skull. 

Tilting his head to the side some, the cottontail held the monster’s hand in place when he moved back, “sans... my name’s sans, y-you really going ta help me out er are ya just playing around?” He would go for anything about now, just to help him sleep. It was a plus that the larger didn’t seem to want to murder him anymore, perhaps his charm won him over.

“well ‘ello sansy, tha name’s red.” He grinned, going back to rub and caress the others ears. “yer quite tha pre’dy monster, ya know? shame ya’ve b’n so naughty. ‘m willin’ ta overlook it though, jus’ this once. ya lookin’ quite pent up dere, say tha words an’ i’ll be a’ yer service love.” 

Sans glanced over to the door, thinking how easy it would be to just port the monster back to where he came from, even if it meant losing a fair bit of magic in the process, but he would be stuck in the same predicament, tired and now pent up, with no carrot outlet any longer. With a small gulp he looked up to Red, “just this once, will ya help me, then i can take ya home right after.” He murmured, trailing over Red’s hands lightly with his fingers, feeling how rough the bone was and the slight sweet smell to them. 

Red grumbled softly, such a better lay than what he was going to get earlier. “‘course pet, ain’t gotta tell me twice.” He winked, getting back in his usual groove. After all, it isn’t often you find yourself shrunken, a little delirious and about to get laid, especially by a cute little skeletal-rabbit who needed a bit of ‘help’. 

Running his other hand down his partner’s body, he found that from the bottom of his ribs and down the smaller had a body formed already, which was why it was so comfy sitting atop of him. Red rumbled lowly and moved back, taking Sans’ sweater off, grinning as the cottontail gasped softy at the sudden cool air on his body. “dere we go, jus’ take it nice an’ slow sweethear’. breathe in an’ out slowly, an’ jus’ relax.” He purred, watching the smaller monster’s eyes flutter close.

Taking in a deep breath, and slowly exhaling it out Sans let his arms hesitantly reach up to feel the large monsters cheekbone, having no idea why he said yes, why he was letting himself be taken advantage of. The hands trailing over him were warm though, larger than any other he’s seen and they were so willing to help him out, touch him and caress over him. His body arched upwards as his eyes closed, hand falling back to the bedding as he relaxed under Red’s careful and hungry gaze. 

“ah… r-ralph..” he murmured, tilting his head to the side, hips lightly grinding up with a loud whine. His body trembled with the light scratches to his ribs, Red’s claws running over the pristine white bones, the same bones hiding Sans’ quickening soulbeat. Listening as the larger shushed him softly, and leaned down to press a few slow and much needed kisses to his neck vertebrae, letting out another long breath at them and twitching, covering his mouth at the kisses turned into light nips from those awfully sharp teeth Red bore. 

Red pulled back for a moment when his brain clicked and he looked down at Sans, “d...did ya jus’ call me ralph?” He chuckled unbelievably.

Sans focused his eyes on the taller, looking questionably until he realized, “oh, sorry… i haven’t slept in a few days, umm…” He got quiet for a moment before snapping his fingers and pointing at the larger, “roy…” Sans trailed off when the monster chuckled a little louder and shook his head. “r...ruben? oh fuck this is humiliating.” he groaned and hid his face with his hands.

“i’s red, the color red, fuck yer adorable.” He grinned, moving the cottontail’s hands, just to lean down and press a kiss up against his mouth, purring low as he did. Swiping his tongue over Sans’ teeth, silently begging for entrance into his mouth, hearing the smaller whine underneath him and open up cautiously.

Sans lazily let the larger envelope him, tongue prodding to explore his warm mouth, closing his eyes, humming softly into the kiss. The soft, slowness of the kiss leaving him to relax further, sighing against the sharper teeth he was pressed up against. Each bone in his body growing heavier, resting on the bed as the larger monster began to run a hand down and under San’s shorts, seeming to grow more confident with his movements.

Red purred lowly against the other’s mouth, hand stroking up against the others cock, finding it half hard and growing erect as Red continued his movements. “feelin’ good dere lil’ rabbit?” Red grinned against the smaller set of teeth, opening up into a gasp. He used the moment to let his tongue enter and he groaned, feeling and sliding up against Sans’ shy tongue. The smaller having not gotten a chance to speak, merely whining into the kiss and jerking his hips up.

Wrapping his hand around the cock, Red stroked slowly, listening closely to the soft pleasing sounds coming out of the other. His thumb trailing over the head for a moment, flicking up to get a groan out of Sans. Slowly pulling back he had to admire his work, seeing the smaller panting, looking up at him quizzically, looking as if he was wondering why the hell Red had stopped kissing him, making the larger only chuckle at the look. “need ta take yer shorts off ta ge’ ta tha goods.” He whispered, pulling back to do exactly that with ease. 

He was greeted with a spring of a blue, girthy cock. The cold air that also greeted the heated dick making Sans hiss lightly, just for a split second until Red’s hand wrapped around it again after, of course, spitting into his hand. The added lubrication helping his movement dearly. Sans tilted his head back and closed his eyes, moaning softly and rolling his hips up into the large hand while the other found its way to his hip, thumb rubbing slow deep circles into the ecto flesh that lay there. 

“yer makin’ such a pre’dy face fer me sans, ‘ard not ta jus’ make ya mine. claim yer, e’ry damn inch.” He licked over his teeth, his own eyes lidding while slowly edging the other, growing slower in his movements and grinning eagerly. 

Gasping softly at Red’s words, one of Sans’ legs moved to open up slightly move, raising just a little. Seems like the little cottontail had liked that. His cock throbbed in the hand of the other, hips continuing their rolling movement until Red forced his hips down to the bed, pinning them there as he towered over. 

“heh, didn’ take yer fer such a slut. don’ think ‘m gonna mark yer tho’, not unless ya keep up dis act sweethear’.” Red rumbled lowly, getting another whine out of Sans.

“i-i wasn’t implying anything like that, ya just gonna keep that slow pace or are ya planning on actually fucking me?” Sans gripped to the bedding beneath him, head turning away, embarrassed he was the only nude one in the room.

Raising a brow and pulling his hand away, Red hummed, as if contemplating it for a moment. “dunno, maybe i shou’ jus’ keep yer like dis an’ fin’ my own way back. yer seem like yer go’ dis handled.” He continued rumbling as he teased the smaller, earning a little tug at his shirt when he tried getting off the bed. 

“n-no please, i’m really grateful for your help… please don’t leave.” Sans gulped, sitting up and bringing his legs up, trying to hide his erection. 

Red tapped his mandible for a few seconds, pretending to think on it, “if yer really wan’ me ta stay, yer gonna have ta show me how much yer really wan’ ta take me. prepare yerself fer me lil’ rabbit an’ if i like wha’ i see, then yer’ll ge’ yer wish.” He smirked. 

Sans rubbed his arm slowly, looking down as his face grew flushed and he nodded at the tone and command, ears slowly flowing side to side as his head moved. “Y-ya mean… okay i will..” He shifted around the bed and moved to his knees, hiding his face in his pillow while raising his ass up, little cottontail wiggling in the air. While Red was distracted with the sight, Sans lubed up his fingers, sucking on them before bringing them back. 

Red groaned lowly when seeing the small adorable little tail that Sans’ tailbone morphed in. Then seeing as the others hand as it came back and starting to prep himself had Red drooling. He palmed himself through his jeans, looking over Sans’ lithe form, a shaky breath escaping through his teeth. “yer so fuckin’ precious ain’t ya darlin’?” Red growled lowly, finally deciding to take off his own clothes as he grew hotter each passing moment.

Giving his own cock some extra attention as Sans moaned and added a second digit to his small puckered hole just a little below his cottontail. He curled his fingers slightly and whined, feeling as it wasn’t nearly enough so with a few more shallow thrusts with his fingers he added a third and looked back to Red, the larger looking so damn predatory in that moment with his ruby red eyes glistening and roaming over his body. Seeing the others cock for the first time had him rolling back into his hand and moaning, 

“p-please, isn’t this enough?” Sans’ lidded eyes pleaded for Red to come closer, to run those big hands over him and take care of him some more. “i’ve been r-really good right? He gulped, slowly moving and crawling over to Red, eyes never straying from Red’s own. He laid his cheek right up against Red’s own girthy red dick, humming sweetly at the heat of it. The musk making his head spin, and figuring he would repay Red for a second, just to be on his good side.

Red’s hand inched towards Sans’ skull, time seeming to slow as he watched his dream partner run his blue tongue over his cock. In that moment Red wasn’t sure he even wanted to leave after this, not without Sans at least. Hell he wasn’t even sure he was going to refrain from marking this little cottontail.

Sans’ mouth wrapped around Red with a low hum, tongue happily swirling around the head for a moment before flicking over the small hole. His confidence grew when hearing a loud groan erupt from his larger partner, who moved his hand over the back of Sans’ skull. He put a hand on Red’s thigh, giving a rough suck as his other hand moved to the base of the thick shaft, wrapping around it and getting to what he couldn’t reach. 

He looked up at Red’s face while sucking on his cock, letting the red shaft rest against his tongue for a moment so Red could catch his breath as he seemed a little out of it at the moment. After he continued with his teasing sucks to the cock, his tongue continuing to explore along the others shaft, finding piercings amons the ridges he bore, groaning against them as he couldn’t imagine what those might feel like once they were inside of him.

He was going to find out in just a moment however as Red pulled him back up, watching as the smaller panted and squirmed in his hold. “r-red? did ya like that?” Sans grinned mercilessly. 

“like dat?” Red practically growled, “fuckin’ loved it, bu’ no’ yer gonna get it.” He grinned, making Sans turn, watching as he pushed the smaller down to face plant into the bed, his tail wiggling again. This time Red positioned himself behind Sans, hand going to feel the soft white tail while the other held onto Sans’ hips to keep him from squirming. 

“gunna need yer ta take a deep breath fer me sweethear’, relax fer me an’ i’ll make sure ta show ya a good time.” He brought his hand away from the delectable tail, instead lining it up with the sweet little hole that was presented for him, waiting until Sans breathed in and just started to exhale before he moaned, head entering with a little pop. He only paused for a moment to check on Sans, seeing as the other was moaning and gasping sweetly he took it as que to move along. 

He pulled out just a little to give leeway to rock his hips forward, hand moving away from his dick and to the other side of Sans’ hips to pull him back, squeezing the soft ecto flesh. He continued pulling back only to rock back in, giving groans and light grunts along the way while Sans’ breath hitched and tone raised. The cottontail-skeleton took Red’s cock fully, the smaller gripping the bedding once again while he felt the others hips flushed against his bum, taking a short rest. 

Red roamed his hands over Sans’ back and over the outskirts of his thighs, panting and twitching slightly, wanting to move, but also needing to make sure his little rabbit was alright before he did. “doin’ so good sans. takin’ me nice an’ deep ain’t ya? ya look like yer were made fer my cock, wrapped aroun’ me so tigh’ly.” He groaned, the smaller nodding and moaning as he tried to move his hips back further.

A breathless chuckle left from Red; he ran his hand up Sans’ back to gently rub at his shoulder blades, “eager lil’ rabbit, bu’ didn’ ya know… trix er fer kids.” in one fluid motion Red pulled out halfway and rolled his hips back in at a quick pace, but he didn’t exactly stop there. The larger got into a quick pace, eyes trailing all over Sans, loving how he arched and twitched, moaning loudly for the whole world to hear. Well at least that’s how Red saw it in his eyes. 

The sweet moaning coming from Sans only making him more eager to get down and dirty, the tight heat wrapped around him sucking him back in every time he went to pull out. Red just couldn’t get enough of this little treasure he found. Leaning over the smaller frame he wrapped an arm around Sans’ body while the other held him up, thrusting deeper at this angle and getting prettier sounds out of Sans who was nearly out of it by now, as he hadn’t said a word since Red started the rough quick pace. 

Licking and nipping over the cottontail’s neck, Red decided it was finally time to give Sans’ lil’ sansy some attention, drawing his hand down Sans’ tum to get a feel for the cock he was searching out. Luckily it didn’t take much effort to find it, nonetheless Red wrapped his hand around it and did his best to stroke the weeping shaft, finally getting some rather eager and pleading remarks out from Sans.

“o-oh fuck, yes please r-red,” He squealed, “g-gonna cum, holy fuck i’m a-about ta-” Sans trailed off, feeling his built up growing quickly, not shy about whatever sounds he was bound to make. His eyes shutting as he focused on the superb feeling as his partner growled into his neck and bit down on him from behind with as much claiming intent as he could muster up, making Sans’ eyes fly wide open, jaw dropping as he moaned Red’s name, cumming all over his tum and Red’s hand. 

Sans’ hips jerked in the intense moment, his breathing quick while he felt Red seize up, the others hips locking in place while he came inside of Sans. The little rabbit’s breathing was rappid, though slowly started to ease out as exhaustion set into place. His mind foggy when Red’s teeth left his bones and a hot tongue lapped against it. That was supposed to mean something, he knew it was… but he just couldn’t think clearly, not as he was in bliss and tuckered out. 

Thankfully Red moved them around, laying them on their sides carefully, his own mind foggy but happy as he stared at his little rabbit who was falling asleep. His hand trailed over Sans’ side bothering for a moment to cover them, keep warm while he stayed deep inside of the smaller. “dere we go… precious…” Red trailed off, his head finding its way to nuzzle into the new darkening mark he had given to the other. 

Red fell asleep shortly after Sans did, his arm draped around his soft cottontail-skeleton, snuggled up and breathing softly against the other in the now quiet of the room. Oh how he was going to deal with the mess he created in the morning… He had no clue, but he didn’t regret marking Sans one bit.


End file.
